


Is It Warm In Here Or Is Your Icy Exterior Just Melting?

by white_russian



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vacation AU, ski au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: When Root and Shaw receive a number currently vacationing deep in the Colorado mountains Root wastes no time turning it into the vacation she always wanted.  If only she can convince Shaw to feel the same...





	1. I Never Agreed To This

**Author's Note:**

> So i started this fic a whole year ago then promptly abandoned it and only just found it in my computer and finished it! #proudofmyself. Of course shout out to my smol audrey who constantly keeps me motivated and pumped to write fics xoxoxox

"We've got a new number, Sweetie."

Shaw looked up from the sandwich she had previously been hunched over. "Can you not tell that I am taking a break?"

Root smiled, "Isn't that an amusing concept. This one will be fun though. We finally get to travel a bit!"

Shaw gave her a blank stare, which Root took as a sign to continue.

"Lillian Watkins, 34, going on her yearly ski trip to the Colorado mountains. Quite lovely this time of year. Plenty of snow for skiing, plenty of moments for a jealous family member to, say, stage an accident."

Shaw sighed, it was clear her alone time with her sandwich was now over. "Your machine is sure it'll be a family member?"

Root shrugged as she leaned over the desk where Shaw sat. "Seems clear enough. Big family vacation, her number pops up at the right moment, and Lillian was just named the primary heir to her parents fortune, much to her two siblings' disappointment."

"Sounds exactly like the type of family drama I work hard to stay away from."

"But Sameen," Root said with a pout, "skiing."

Shaw stared at her. "I don't ski."

"No, you're right. Snowboarding is more your style, I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

There was no getting out of this, not when Root looked at her like that. So Shaw sighed and let Root fill her in on the details of their 'vacation'. On the upside, Harold would be paying for it all so why not 'have a little fun', as Root put it. 

\-----------------------------

Shaw left it to the machine to secure her a proper parka and snow pants. She showed up at Root's safe house at 5am with a small duffle bag, full of her essentials, and another backpack, full of her essential guns. Root had only narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw, definitely an improvement. 

Root, however, was sporting two oversized suitcases and her own backpack, which no doubt contained her precious laptops. 

Shaw raised an eyebrow, "Think you packed enough? How long is this supposed to take anyway?"

Root grinned, "As long as it takes, Sweetie."

Shaw grinded her teeth together and let out a short sigh. "Let's just get to the airport."

\------------------------

At least Root's Machine got them first class. Shaw could definitely appreciate that. 

After sleeping through most of the plane ride, not including the ten minutes that it took Shaw to eat the meal they provided, she was wide awake by the time they landed in Colorado. Root led Shaw through the airport at a brisk pace, weaving in and out the crowds of people only in a way that one who frequented the air port-or who had a god in their ear-could.

"Hey," Shaw asked as she managed to catch up to Root's long strides. "What about weapons?"

Truth be told, Shaw was still grumpy that Root had made her leave every last knife and gun at the safehouse. 

"Don't worry Sweetie, there's a certain bag waiting for us at luggage claim that I think you'll really appreciate."

Shaw managed to lift the corners of her mouth just slightly.

Despite her long sleep on the plane, Shaw managed to catch another nap in the shuttle ride to the airport. And no, her head did not appreciate the softness of Root's shoulder. Not at all.

Shaw was made to wait by the bags in the lobby like a child while Root checked them in, flashing her dazzling smile at anyone who looked their way.

Root returned, waving two room keys.

"Ready, Sweetie?" Root asked as she reached for her suitcases, not even bothering to offer to take their newest duffle bag, which Shaw had yet to let go of.

"Ready." 

From there it was a descent into the hotel's many halls. After several turns and at least two stairwells in which Shaw swore they went up a level only to go back down to the same level, she had had it.

"This hotel is a maze, who the fuck designed it?" Shaw grumbled as she followed Root into what would be their second elevator. 

"Afraid you're going to get lost?" Root asked, turning her head to give Shaw a teasing smile. "You can always hold my hand."

Shaw didn't think the comment worthy of a reply. She followed Root down another endless hall until finally, finally, they stopped in front of their room. 

"Here we are," Root said as she slid the card through the reader, "building five, room 313." She pushed open the door and rolled her suitcase in, then looked at Shaw expectantly until Shaw sighed and grabbed the second suitcase. 

The room was nice, Shaw could admit that. They had a fireplace, a balcony with a view of the mountainside, a decent looking bathroom, and one bed. Why did they have one bed. Shaw turned to Root with an arched eyebrow.

"The room seems to be missing a bed."

Root just grinned, "Oops, must have been a booking error."

Shaw glared.

"Oh come on Sameen, we both know you're not actually disappointed. Besides, it seemed cozier this way." Root flashed her version of a wink.

"You're impossible." Shaw muttered as she headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. The shower was nice. The tub was nicer. Shaw clenched her teeth. She was not looking forward to the taunting from Root she would get regarding that tub. 

She rubbed cold water on her face, as that was the only temperature the sink seemed able to produce, and took a deep breath. She could do this, it was only Root. She was all bark and no bite. Get to the number, neutralize the situation, go back home to Bear. Piece of cake.

\-------------------------

It was far past lunchtime for their East Coast Time Zone stomachs but perfect timing for the Mountain Zone. Root led Shaw back through the maze of halls and out into the square, declaring that the perfect 'lunch cafe' was within their reach.

Shaw grumbled as she stepped into the cold, which she had to admit she liked the crispness of. She missed New York already, but it did feel nicer here. Cleaner. The wind wasn't so bitter and Shaw actually took a second to admire the snow that was falling. 

Root had wandered a few feet away, stopping to scan the square. On either side of the large circle-shaped plaza were a mix of restaurants, shops, and hotels. Between them, facing each other on opposite ends of the plaza, was a road and the chair lift area.

Root pulled them toward a cluster of cafe-looking restaurants, their porches covered in snow. She then, to Shaw's great annoyance, proceeded to read every menu that was posted outside the restaurants, determined to find the right one. After Shaw threatened for the third time that she did in fact have a gun tucked into her coat and she was not afraid to use it, Root deemed a restaurant perfect and ushered Shaw inside. 

"Don't worry Sameen, you'll love it. The Machine and I did an analysis and this place has the greatest percentage of making both you and me happy."

Shaw huffed.

"They have steak," Root said in a sing-song voice, sliding the menu over towards Shaw.

Shaw relented and picked up the damn menu.

\-----------------------------------------------

After lunch it was a tortuous trip to the ski shop. It started with Root holding the door open for Shaw and the young attendant calling them cute. Root had beamed while Shaw seethed. Then came the actual trying on of boots. 

Root and Shaw were seated on a cold metal bench, waiting for the attendant to return.

"Sameen, I want you to remember that this will be fun." Root said with a smile.

"Maybe for you," Shaw grumbled.

The perky attendant returned with boots for Root and a coworker who was sporting boots for Shaw.

"This is Jeb, our snowboard expert. He'll take care of you." Perky girl said.

"Thanks Melanie," Root said with a sweet grin. Shaw rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Jeb said as he dropped the boots on the ground with a 'clunk'. "So judging by your foot size I brought out some options. Basically slide them on, stand up, rock back and forth, maybe take a few steps, then let me know which is comfiest."

Shaw nodded, glad he wasn't still rambling on about waterproof-ness, the advantage of certain boots for different ski levels, and style choices like Melanie was. It didn't take Shaw long to find a pair she liked. She held them out to Jeb wordlessly.

"Great. Follow me to boards. A note on the boots," he said as he descended a short stairwell to where numerous snowboards and pairs of skis were organized in shelves. "If they pinch, come back and get bigger ones. If they rub, come back and get smaller ones. Listen to your body's pain sensors and it could save your toenails from falling off."

Shaw shrugged and nodded.

"Ever snowboarded before?" Jeb asked as his eyes scanned the shelves.

"No."

"This one should do." He pulled a board and held it up next to Shaw, checking the height. Then he nodded. 

"Just head to the front to check out." With another nod Jeb was gone and Shaw was left to wait an agonizing fifteen extra minutes for Root to finish.

By the time Root had joined her at the front and they paid and stored their gear in the onsite locker, Shaw was ready for dinner.

"We just had lunch!" Root protested.

"Why don't you chose a bar. Meal for me. Snacks for you. Drinks for both. I need something after having to endure that." Shaw said, referring to the rental shop.

Root sighed, "Fine. But I get final say on where we go."

Shaw thought she might end up regretting agreeing to that, but the place Root chose ended up being nice enough. They both left satisfied and headed back to the hotel room. Root offered to let Shaw shower first and Shaw made sure to lock the door before undressing. She was never really sure how far Root would go.

When she emerged she was pleased to find Root had made a pot of tea in their kitchenette.

"I'm just going to leave this here," Root said nudging the pot and giving Shaw a knowing look. "And if it's maybe lighter by, I don't know, say a cup of tea, I won't be asking questions."

Shaw sighed. She got the sentiment.

"Just going to leave," Root said as she nudge the pot, "this," another nudge in Shaw's direction, "here." A smile.

Shaw said nothing as she rifled through her bag for a comb.

"Okay then, see you soon!" Root said cheerfully. 

Shaw waited for a solid minute after she heard the water turn on before pouring herself a mug. 

\---------------------------------------

Shaw stood a good five feet away from the bed, leaning against the wall, staring it down. How had her life come to this? How had she gone from a job she liked well enough to freaking out over sleeping in the same bed as someone else. Only she wasn't freaking. Not really. But come one, sex would be easier than this. What Shaw was facing; the fact that they would just be lying there, in the dark, silent, both knowing the other is awake; yea she wasn't looking forward to that.

Root came out of the bathroom, interrupting her thoughts. Root's hair was still damp, her curls straightened out by the weight of the water. She had a shirt that looked like it would be as soft as Root herself. She cocked her head to the side as Shaw continued to stare.

"I get side closest to the door," Shaw snapped suddenly, striding over to the bed. She plugged her phone in on that side and began unceremoniously tossing the decorative pillows out the way. She left Root's side untouched. 

"Eager much?" Root asked, her voice teasing. 

"It's one am and I'm tired."

"Technically its only eleven." Root pointed out.

"Fuck time zones," Shaw muttered as she pulled back the covers. Her pants caught on the sheet as she slid her legs in and she gritted her teeth. Usually she slept without them but there was no way she was doing that with Root a mere foot away.

Shaw clicked out the lamp and pressed her face into the pillow.

Root didn't say anything to Shaw, but Shaw could hear Root murmuring to the Machine as she piddled around the room, getting water and turning off the lights. Root fell silent and Shaw felt the mattress dip to one side as Root slid in. The tip of Root's socked foot brushed against Shaw's calf, causing her to tense.

"Stay on your side," Shaw muttered, loud enough that she knew Root heard.

Root sighed, "Where's the fun in that Sameen?"

"Stay on your side or you lose a finger," Shaw rephrased.

Root let out a soft laugh, "Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, but then again I suppose I could have seen it coming."

"Why do I even try?" Shaw muttered.

"Because you do like me Sameen, in whichever way that you are able to feel that, to express that. I know you like me."

The room was quiet for a moment, neither of them saying anything. Then Root clicked her lamp out and made herself comfortable.

"Goodnight Sameen."


	2. I Could Do This For Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a posting schedule! A chapter a week

Shaw's mind woke before the rest of her senses did. She immediately realized several things.

1\. She was unusually hot.

2\. Her breath was not the only breathing she could hear.

3\. She was being pressed down, trapped.

4\. It was still dark outside.

Right, she remembered. She had fallen asleep in the hotel room. Root had been beside her. Only not anymore. Now Root was...on top of her? Yea, Root was on top of her. Why the fuck did Shaw not wake up when Root did that? She was losing her touch.

Shaw pried her eyes open and glanced down. Roots head was resting on her shoulder, half hanging off. That did not look comfortable for her neck. Her arm was slung across Shaw's stomach, her fingers tangled in Shaw's shirt. Root's other arm was curled up between their two bodies. Root had mostly kept her legs to herself, but their feet were pressed together, Shaw could feel the fuzziness of Root's socks. 

This was exactly what she did not want to happen. Shaw looked over to the clock. 4 am. Root's breathing was slow and soft. If Shaw remembered correctly, this hotel had a workout room. It should be deserted at 4 am. Root's hair still smelled fresh from her shower. 

Shaw gritted her teeth. One girl should not be this distracting. Slow and steady, Shaw was able to ease her way out of Root's grasp without waking her. Shaw stood over the bed, looking down at Root's sleeping figure. The covers had been pushed down to Root's waist and Shaw figured that Root would probably get cold without her body heat. She reached over and quickly pulled the covers up to Root's shoulders. There. Done. 

After fixing her ponytail and grabbing a water, Shaw laced up her shoes and was out the door, following the signs to the workout room. She hadn't looked back at Root once. Maybe if she had, she would have seen the small smile Root hadn't been able to keep off her face.

\------------

By the time Shaw got back Root was already awake and studying trail maps. Shaw took a quick shower and then allowed Root to lead her back through the maze, which Shaw had begun to pay attention to and understand, and into the hotel's buffet room. Shaw's stomach was practically eating itself but she might have gone a little overboard with her three separate plates. 

"Really?" Root asked as Shaw sat down, expertly balancing her plates on her arm.

"There was an omelet bar," Shaw said as way of explanation. 

Root sighed and stabbed her piece of cantaloupe with her fork. "Anyway Sameen, I've planned our day on the slopes." Root's shoulders did an excited little shimmy.

Shaw paused from shoveling food into her mouth long enough to give Root A Glare.

Root incorrectly took that as a sign to continue and pulled out her maps, outlining with her finger the routes they would take first. Shaw paid attention enough to be able to make sure they didn't get lost later.

"I was thinking greens, that's easiest, for today since we are both inexperienced."

Shaw shrugged her agreement.

"And then maybe later some easier blues." Root muttered as she bent back over the maps. She finished the last of the flattened bagel she had toasted, which Shaw saw as an abomination in and of itself, and straightened back up.

"Well Sameen," Root continued, "I think it's safe to say that today will be great fun."

Shaw shrugged again then got up for more food.

By the time Shaw had eaten until she literally could not stomach another bite, Root had the brilliant idea to shove extra food into coffee togo cups.

"You know, for snacks later," Root said with a wink. "Skiing does burn a lot of calories."

For some reason Shaw did not think Root was talking about skiing. 

\------------------------------

By the time they got back to the room, donned all their ski wear and thick socks, grabbed their boots, and slowly ambled their way down the hall and to the storage lockers across the square, Shaw was coated in sweat.

"I hate this already," she grumbled.

For once, Root didn't have a snappy comeback. 

While Root was able to buckle on her ski boots fairly easily, it took a while for Shaw finally to get her feet all strapped into her own snowboarding boots. One foot was already buckled to the board, but the other foot would have to wait until she got to the top of the mountain. Still, it seemed better than having two long ass tooth picks strapped to your feet, though Root didn't seem to mind.

They got in line for the ski lift and Shaw remained expressionless as the chair swept them up and into the sky. Root, on the other hand, was grinning.

"Sameen, isn't this great? Look at the fresh snow! We couldn't have chosen a better day to 'hit the slopes'." She made little finger quotations when she said that.

Shaw definitely found it annoying.

"I've never been snowboarding before," Shaw muttered, the board hanging heavy on her foot.

"I've never been skiing." Root said with a shrug. "Not a lot of time when you're on the run." Then Root's face melted into a smile and she tilted her head towards Shaw, "It's just one of the many 'firsts' we will experience together." 

"You're insufferable."

"Don't act like you don't like it, Sweetie."

Root was silent after that, her eyes wide as she took in the snow covered trees and wide, groomed slopes beneath her. They reached the top of the lift too soon for Root's liking, and Root managed to ski off the chair lift and skid to a stop a couple feet away. Shaw was not so lucky, and Root turned around in time to see her brushing snow off her pants, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Did you fall?" Root asked, her grin hidden behind a scarf.

Shaw looked away, glaring. "You try strapping a fucking nine pound board to one foot."

Once Shaw had strapped her other foot into the bindings and managed to stand she gave Root a single nod, her face serious.

"Well?" She asked, when Root just continued to stare at her. "You're the one who wanted to go skiing so bad. Lead the way."

Root was shaken from her daze and she forced herself to look away from the perfect way in which the snow had blown from the trees and settled in Shaw's dark hair. She made her way carefully down the gentle slope, one of the easiest on the mountain as indicated by the sign sporting a green circle at the top, listening carefully to the instructions the Machine was giving her. Shift her weight to this foot, then the other. Twist her hips more, don't lean to the side so much. She felt more confident with each turn.

However, when she paused halfway down to look back to the top of the hill, Shaw wasn't fairing too well. Picking herself up from another fall, Shaw carefully slid down the mountain, carving into the snow with the edge of her board parallel to the slope, not daring to turn sideways and gain speed. As she hit a rough patch in the snow she was suddenly pitched forward, and she rolled to a stop.

Root bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look of bewilderment on Shaw's face, a rarity in and of itself.

Once Shaw got to where Root was waiting she had gotten a bit better, but not much. Root raised an eyebrow and Shaw scoffed. 

"We don't all have a god whispering hints into our ear."

"I'm just saying, for such a talented operative one would think you'd have more balance."

Shaw's eyes were as cold as the snow surrounding them.

"There's that trademark glare I love so much. Now come on Sweetie, and try not to lean forward so much, it'll make things easier."

\--------------------

By their fourth time going down the green slope Shaw had not made much improvement. In fact, she seemed to fall more. Root, much to Shaw's great irritation, had improved remarkably. So it only added to Shaw's annoyance when Root insisted that they try out a blue slope, the next level up.

"I can help you, if you'd just let me." Root said as they stood in line for a new lift.

"I'm doing just fine on my own." Shaw insisted.

Root looked at her with those goddamn eyes and Shaw wanted to deck her.

It was bad enough that Shaw fell every time she managed to stand upright on the snow board. Root's machine giving her snowboarding tips would just make the whole situation that much worse. She could google tips by herself.

They got onto the lift, this time without any incident on Shaw's part. This lift served harder slopes and traveled at higher speed. Shaw pressed herself against the rail of the chair, wrapping a gloved hand tightly around the side.

"Nervous, Sameen?" Root asked teasingly.

"Not a chance," Shaw said with a shake of her head, willing herself to shift away from the safety of the bar.

When they reached the top of the mountain, far higher than the green slope they had previously frequented, they found that snow was falling readily, limiting their visibility. Root pulled Shaw close to her once they were off the lift. 

"Just follow me down, I know which trails to take."

Shaw side eyed her but shrugged. She did trust Root, in a way. 

That turned out to be a mistake.

Whether it was the snow limiting Root's visibility or just her being a general shit, Root's 'great sense of direction' led them to a trail that was labeled with a black diamond, one of the hardest courses.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Shaw said, skidding to a stop. She managed to remain upright, but just barely. No way she could handle a black run. 

Root turned to look at her, a sheepish expression could be seen from behind her scarf. "Sorry sweetie."

"Sorry my ass. How the fuck am I supposed to get down there?"

"Just carve slowly, you can do it!"

"Oh hell no. There is no way I'm letting you go back to New York to tell John that I was taken down by a mountain." With that Shaw sat down, landing hard on the ground. Then, inch by inch, she began to scoot down the mountain.

Root watched her for a few moments. "Sameen, you can't be serious."

"Do I look anything but?"

Root pursed her lips. "As this rate it will take you an hour and 57 minutes to get down the mountain."

"Fuck you and your Machine!"

"We will miss our opportunity to meet with our number."

Shaw gritted her teeth and began to inch a little faster.

"I hate you," Shaw ground out.

Root just flashed her that knowing smile and Shaw wanted to deck her. Again.

It ended up taking less than an hour and 57 minutes to get down the mountain, mainly because on one particularly steep spot Shaw lost her grip and ended up sliding a good twenty feet before she was able to dig her board into the snow and stop herself. Root just skied down the slope to meet her, making it look infuriatingly effortless. 

"Fuck you and fuck your skis and fuck your Machine," Shaw grumbled as she finally got to a flat enough part of the mountain to snowboard on her own.

They reached the small warming lodge at the base of the mountain and Shaw sat down to undo the straps holding her board in place.

"Done already?" Root asked, cocking her head to the side.

Shaw's eyes narrowed. "What do you think?"

Root pursed her lips in her annoying way.

"Just go," Shaw said, waving her hand. "Ski some hard slope with your newfound skill for a while. I'll be here. Maybe I can get some actual intel on our number. Remember, the whole reason why we're here in the first place?"

"Can't we be here to just spend some quality time with each other?" Root asked with a small smile.

"If you include me freezing my ass off as I slide down a mountain on said ass as a part of 'quality time', then sure."

Root sighed. "Fine, call me if you need anything."

Shaw basked in the cold for a while, watching the people, taking in their actions. She may or may not have watched some of the snowboarders. A few tips on how to stay upright on her feet couldn't hurt. When she felt ready to try again, and maybe a small bit sorry that she had snapped at Root earlier, she strapped her board back to her feet and shuffled over to the ski lift line.

Root skillfully slid to a stop next to Shaw in the line, shaking out her hair with a grin.

"Now that was a great run. Enjoy your sulking Sameen?"

"It was helpful." Shaw deadpanned.

They inched forward in the line when the woman behind them suddenly spoke. 

"How long have you been skiing?" She asked, inching her way into the empty spot on the other side of Root.

The two turned in surprise and the woman gave a laugh.

"You just look so natural at it, you make it look effortless! Are you on a team here?"

Root slipped into a flawless grin easily. "Only a couple years. My wife here tells me I'm a natural!"

Shaw's jaw clenched.

The woman laughed. "Well you certainly look it. I'd try out for a ski team! With your skill you'll no doubt excel."

Root laughed, "Oh I don't know. Do you really think so?" She bit her lip and tilted her head.

The woman nodded eagerly. "Oh yes of course! In fact my brothers are on a vacation team here, it's more of a come and go thing but you should come by and hear about it. We're having a small party at our cabin night after tomorrow, seven pm. I'd be delighted if you came by."

"Well I wouldn't dare to intrude." Root said, eyes wide.

"Nonsense, I insist you come, your wife too!"

Shaw's lips were pressed together so hard she didn't think they'd ever come undone.

"Oh, alright! If you insist."

"I do! We're in the large cabin atop the hill, just walk up Lucy Lane, can't miss it! The cabin's called Foxtail, the sign's right out front."

"We'll be there." Root said with a decisive nod.

"Excellent! My name's Lillian."

"Samantha. And this is my wife Sam. We'll see you soon!"

Lillian smiled and allowed the two to move forward in the line on their own, claiming a chair to take them up the mountain.

"What, the fuck, was that?" Shaw asked through her clenched teeth. "Because I am sure I did not just hear you volunteer me for a group activity with people I don't know and don't care about on a subject I despise."

"Pay attention Sameen, I don't want you to fall off the ski lift. And besides, you should be thanking me. You just met our number."


	3. Don't Tell Anyone I Did This And Everything Will Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, keeping up (sort of) with my weekly updates! The semester started though and while I do have another shoot fic in the works it probably wont be published until like.. summer.. but still! Enjoy!

They got a couple of more runs in before the snow picked up and the temperature began to drop. Shaw declared herself done for the day and Root seemed okay to follow her back to the lodge. They deposited their gear in the lockers and then ambled back up to their room, Shaw once again turned into a sweaty mess. 

Shaw grimaced as she peeled off layer after layer and dropped them on the floor. After a huff and a pointed look from Root, she picked all her clothing up and placed it on the drying lines. They both decided on showers, to warm them up and wash away the ache of the slopes.

Shaw was toweling off her hair when Root emerged from the bathroom.

"Room service for tonight?" Root asked as she ran a long finger over the hotel phone. 

Shaw shrugged and flopped down onto the bed, giving up on her hair. It'd dry on its own eventually.

Root called in their order, enough food for at least four people, and then joined Shaw on the bed. Root immediately picked up the remote.

"Can't we just bask in the silence? " Shaw asked with a groan.

"Not when 'Mysteries at the Museum' is on," Root said as she flipped to her favorite channel.

Shaw groaned.

They watched for about twenty minutes and Shaw found herself really getting into the program. Not as much as Root, of course. 

Then their food arrived and Shaw's attention was understandably diverted. 

After two more episodes passed they had placed their dishes in the hallway and were ready for bed, their bodies still operating on East Coast time. 

"We have to check in with John first," Root said as she sat down at the small table with her laptop.

Shaw groaned, "Why?"

"We have to check in with someone and would you rather it be Harold?"

Shaw conceded to that. And besides, John probably had Bear with him.

Root dialed and soon her screen was filled with John's face.

"How's it going?" John asked, his voice gruff.

Root grinned, "I am pleased to say that the first day has gone well and we have been invited to the Target's house for a dinner party. Should make it easier to find the perpetrator."

John nodded, "Sounds good. How does Shaw feel about this 'dinner party'?"

"She doesn't like it," Shaw called from off screen. "Now show me the dog, Reese," she said as she leaned down to put her face next to Root's. "I know he's nearby."

John sighed but relented and called Bear over. 

Shaw shared a nice long look with Bear, but of course Root had to coo over him.

"Do you miss us big guy?" Root asked with a pout. "Of course you do!" She blew him a kiss.

Bear's head tilted back and forth. 

"Alright," Shaw said, nudging Root back. "Isn't this supposed to be a professional call?"

Root huffed. "Fine. John, give Bear all our love. We'll check in later."

"Sure thing. I've got a number tomorrow but it's pretty simple. Bear and I are headed to doggy yoga."

Shaw's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "I have to get a picture of that."

"Uh whoops, got to go," John said in a hurry as he ended the call.

"Don't worry Sameen," Root said as she closed the laptop and headed to the bathroom. "I'll hack into their security cameras."

Shaw grinned despite Root's attempt at winking.

\-----------------------------------------------

When Shaw tried to get out of bed the next morning her muscles screamed in protest. Which wasn't technically unusual, especially if the night before she had been shot or fallen off a roof again or something else pertaining to saving ungrateful assholes. Only none of that had happened yesterday. No. Instead she had been forced to strap some type of degrading death board to her feet and then slide down a very steep mountain. Or it could have been from all her attempts to keep Root's feet on her OWN side of the bed as they fell asleep last night. Either way, she was a little sore.

Shaw swung her legs over the side of the mattress, pushing the arm Root had draped over her stomach away, and stood up. Bad idea. Bad bad idea. She could feel bruises that she didn't even know she got yesterday. Her shoulders were a mess of tense knots and she didn't even want to start thinking about her calves. She tried to roll one shoulder out and froze when she felt it lock up. Well. Fuck.

Shaw hobbled her way over to the dresser, pulling out a new tank top and shorts. A fast run in the gym she had gone to the other day should work out the knots in her muscles and loosen them up enough. Then a hot shower and she'd be good to go. It was routine and besides, the pain didn't bother her. She saw it more as a nuisance. 

She hadn't gotten more than three feet away from the dresser when she heard Root sit up.

"Where do you think you're going? It's four am." 

Fuck. Her voice was deep with sleep.

"To work out," Shaw grumbled. "You may think we're on vacation but I still have a lifestyle to maintain."

"A lifestyle of shooting people and overworking your poor muscles? You're a mess of knots, Sameen. I can tell from here." Root mumbled as she laid back down, still half asleep.

Shaw sighed. "I've got it, but thanks."

Root didn't answer and Shaw continued to the bathroom. She felt her muscles protest loudly as she pulled her sleep shirt off and attempted to wrestle a sports bra on. She had just smoothed out the band when she felt a warm hand slide along her shoulder. 

"Root." Her voice was low, a warning.

"You didn't listen."

"When have I ever listened to you?" Shaw asked, not bothering to turn around. She went to reach for her shirt but Root's hand stopped her. Sometimes Shaw forgot just how strong Root actually was.

"I know what you need."

"Now really isn't the time for flirting."

"Come on Sameen, your shoulders are a mess. You should get a massage."

Shaw grit her teeth and spun around, shaking Root's hand off. "And what the fuck makes you think me in a dark room with some stranger's hands repeatedly rubbing me would make me relaxed?"

Root rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "I meant from me, Sweetie."

Shaw took a step towards the bathroom door, just enough to see Root pull back the covers on their bed. She ran a hand over the sheet, smoothing it out, then looked over to Shaw expectantly. 

Shaw just raised an eyebrow.

"What have you got to lose?" Root asked, leaning against the edge of the bed and stretching her hands out.

Shaw sighed. She might as well humor her. And besides, with her shoulders all knotted up she wouldn't have full range with her gun.

Shaw stopped at the edge of the bed and looked up at Root. "Your hands don't get to wander. They massage my shoulders. They massage my calves. They leave. Got it?"

Root rolled her eyes, "Yes they've got it."

"And my sports bra stays on." Shaw said as she laid herself out in the middle of the bed, head turned to the side.

"Whatever makes you most comfortable," Root said softly as she brushed Shaw's hair off her neck. Then she swung one leg over Shaw's body, straddling her.

Shaw tensed immediately.

"Relax Sameen, I just need to get the best angle."

"I will not hesitate to shoot you." Shaw mumbled, but they were empty words and Root knew it.

Root began slow, running her hands up and down Shaw's back, adding more pressure with each stroke. Then she slowly began kneading at Shaw's lower back, which was tenser than Shaw had expected. Slowly, Shaw began to relax into Root's touch, letting her get out years of knots. Root's hands moved up her back, getting the knots under Shaw's shoulder blades, paying special attention to her bruises.

Her hands were strong and sure, and she seemed to know just the right amount of pressure to use and where. Shaw's shoulders were the worse, tense from the cold and from hauling herself awkwardly up all day. Root leaned down to work the knots out, and Shaw did not appreciate the way Root's hair brushed against her neck.

It was nearing six am by the time Root finally took her hands away from Shaw's calves, having already removed the sweatpants she slept in, and ran them once more down Shaw's back, signaling that she was finished.

"You're tenser than I thought," Root said as she continued to lightly run her hands up and down Shaw's back.

Shaw shrugged.

"You know what you need now?" Root asked, her voice suddenly close to Shaw's neck.

"If you flirt," Shaw mumbled without opening her eyes, "I swear I will kneecap you right now."

Root laughed, "Relax. I was going to say you should take a hot bath, really get your muscles to just relax."

Shaw scoffed as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, nudging at Root to get off her. "I don't need a bath. I need to go workout."

"No, Sameen. You need a bath." Root's eyes was serious before they melted back into her usual playfulness. "And besides, it's our second day and we haven't even christened that glorious bathtub yet."

Which was how Shaw found herself staring at Root, who was running her hand under the tub water and watching it slowly fill up. Root turned her attention from the running water to Shaw.

"Why don't you hand me one of those bottles of bath oil."

Shaw grabbed the first bottle off the shelf and thrust it into Root's waiting hand. "Don't those things cost extra?"

Root shrugged as she unscrewed the cap and poured the entirety of the small bottle into the bath. "I'm sure Harold can afford it."

When the tub was full Root turned off the water and stood. "Well? Are you ready to get in?"

"Aren't you going to leave?"

Root tilted her head to the side and gave a small smile. "Didn't you know that I meant this to be a group activity?"

"Don't push it," Shaw growled. "Out."

"And even after all my hard work on your back?" Root asked with a pout. "Don't you think I deserve a nice hot bath too?"

Shaw clenched her jaw and turned her head to the side.

It only took a moment for Root to relent. "Fine, enjoy your bath. I'll be right outside." She trailed her fingers along Shaw's bare shoulder as she walked out the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. 

Shaw locked the door as soon as it was closed. Then she stared at the bath. Never would she have ever imagined herself in this situation. But then again, never would she have imagined herself on what could be called vacation with a woman who clearly had a difficult time keeping it in her pants.

She pulled her sports bra off and tossed it on the ground. Her sweatpants soon followed. She tied her hair up into what could loosely be called a bun and then put one foot into the water. Not bad. But once she was in she didn't really know what to do. It wasn't uncommon for Shaw to be alone with her thoughts, but usually running or fighting or stalking someone helped to keep them at bay, and now the silence was more unnerving than comfortable. 

She swished her hand through the water a couple of times, inhaling the sweet scent. Maybe she could just relax. Just for a little. She tentatively leaned back against the tub wall, extending her feet out as much as she could and trying to relax her shoulders. This was nice, she supposed. She could do this. Just for a little bit though.

Shaw woke with a start. She was still in the bath, head above the water. She couldn't tell how much time had passed, but the water wasn't cold and Root wasn't banging on the door so she took those as good signs. Still, Shaw was done with the tub. She pulled the plug and watched as the water slowly drained out. Then she stood and dried off with one of the towels that Root had left.

Dressed again in her sweatpants and sports bra, Shaw stepped out into the hotel room, grabbing the first shirt she saw lying out and pulling it on. Root was on the bed, apparently oblivious to Shaw's presence. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and her t-shirt was sliding off one shoulder. She looked irritatingly comfortable.

"Hey." Shaw said.

Root gave a small jump and Shaw's lip twitched upward.

"Hey Sweetie, enjoy your bath?"

Shaw shrugged. "Where do we get breakfast today? I'm assuming the buffet will not allow us to return after our little to-go cup stunt yesterday."

"Hey!" Root exclaimed, "It was a perfectly good idea."

Shaw rolled her eyes.

"We could order room service, or I saw the cutest little French pastry shop downstairs." Root suggested as she closed the book she had been reading.

"There's no way you're dragging me to a French pastry shop." Shaw mumbled as she looked over the menu and then picked up the phone.

Root sighed. She had expected as much.

"I at least have some good news for you," Root said once Shaw had hung up the phone. "We won't be skiing today. Or snowboarding."

Shaw raised an eyebrow, "Your machine have some other type of torture planned for me?"

"I got some intel that our dear Lillian's older brother, who was so painstakingly written down as secondary heir, prefers to spend his time at a quaint little bar downtown."

"Sounds more my speed."

"And She has secured you a job bar tending. All the shots you want." Root said with a sly grin.

The corner of Shaw's mouth quirked upward. "I can live with that."

"And all the time to chat him up."

Shaw wrinkled her eyebrows, "I guess I can live with that."


	4. For Once It's Not The Whiskey Talkiing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fandom is smaller now but i love Shoot and I love writing so thank you for reading!

After eating at least twice her weight in pancakes and breakfast sausage, Shaw pulled on a fresh tank top and then layered a long sleeve shirt and her jacket over that. It was   
nearing eleven am by the time the two left the hotel, still far too early for any bar to be open.

"Where are we going?" Shaw asked as she followed Root onto the hotel-run shuttle.

"There's just a little something I want to see in town," Root said. "And we've got time to kill so I figured why not?"

Shaw raised an eyebrow, "What kind of 'little thing'?"

Root tilted her head and flashed Shaw a smile, "Don't get nervous Sameen. Maybe you'll actually like it."

"I'll decide that for myself. Can I at least get a time estimate?"

Root craned her neck to see out the window, then pulled the cord to stop the shuttle. "No need, we're here."

"Museum of Colorado Conspiracy Theories?" Shaw read aloud as they stood in front of the building. 

Root grinned and nodded. "The one and only! They have popular theories dating all the way back to the 1800s. And they even have some from surrounding states. Oh! And for some theories the government even had to get involved! Like with the fur trout."

Shaw was frozen, watching her ramble. "And this is something you want to partake in?"

Root looked Shaw in the eyes and gave a firm nod. "Absolutely."

Shaw sighed, "Fine. I suppose it will kill a couple of hours."

The museum was empty, but that wasn't surprising for the two of them. It was a weekday, bright and sunny, and any tourists that were in town were out on the slopes. Shaw let Root pull her from room to room, showing off the objects she already knew about and eagerly reading up on the ones she didn't.

"Sameen, come look at this!" 

Root pulled her over and Shaw peered at the display case. 

"Cattle mutilations in the San Luis Valley leave spectators baffled as there is no blood found around the scene of the crime or in the cattle, even after the mutilations have occurred. Many believe these mutilations to have been the work of extra-terrestrials, or even the famed blood thirsty Chupacabra." Root looked up, her eyes shining.

"This isn't an episode of the X-Files." Shaw muttered. 

Root sighed, "You have to admit though, could be worth having the Machine look into it." 

Shaw decided not to comment.

By the time they had finished the whole museum it was well into the afternoon and Shaw was hungry again. Root led them to a small restaurant boasting 'the best wings in town', though Shaw decided she would be the judge of that.

One large salad and 26 wings later, Shaw had to admit that they were pretty good. They even got a free dessert, on account of the way Root had made heart eyes at the waiter. Shaw smirked. Poor kid, he never had a chance.

When they emerged back into the snow, the sun was hidden behind the mountains. Root pressed herself closer to Shaw, claiming she was cold.

"Is it time for the bar yet?" Shaw asked as they made their way down the street. 

"Not quite," Root answered, her face muffled inside her scarf. "And besides, I have one more thing I want to do."

"And that would be..." Shaw asked, trailing off.

"Souvenir shopping, of course. You really think we're going to come all the way out here and not bring John and Finch something back? Not to mention poor Bear," Root said with a pout.

Shaw groaned and Root nudged at her shoulder.

"Hey, maybe you could be the one to find something for Bear. I've been thinking about getting him a new collar."

The ghost of a smile flicked across Shaw's face. "That I can do."

They had to go to several stores at Root's insistence, looking between far too many shirts to count. 

"John needs a hoodie," Root insisted, "but Harold's style is so particular that I fear nothing will be quite right." She worried her lip between her teeth.

Shaw sighed, this was their third store in the past hour and she was ready to be done. "Look Root, that jacket we saw at the back will be perfect for John, and why not get Harold something simple. Like a magnet. He can stick it on his tie holder or something."

Root turned and let a slow smile spread across her face. "Yeah, you're right. That's exactly what I'll do." She paused and then, "Did you find something for Bear?"

Shaw held up the little leash. It was a dark blue and simply had 'Colorado' printed on it.

Root grinned. "It's perfect."

\---

It was dark by the time they left the shop.

"Now is it time for the bar?" Shaw asked, knowing she certainly needed a drink.

Root cocked her head to the side, listening, before she nodded. "Yea, and it's just down the block."

Shaw followed close to Root. Only because she was starting to get cold as well. Root led her to the back entrance of the bar and then paused. 

"I'll leave you here," Root said, nodding towards the door. "Just knock and someone will answer. They'll put you behind the bar and I'll stay close the whole time. Remember, we're looking out for John. Do you need to see his photo again?"

"Wait a moment, his name is John?" Shaw asked, raising both eyebrows.

Root paused. "Yes. Didn't I already tell you this?"

Shaw huffed a laugh. "You did not. Do you not see the humor in this?"

Root stared at her blankly. 

"John." Shaw said. "As in our John, but also our mark John."

Root rolled her eyes. "Yes but this is not our John this is a potential perpetrator. Do you need the photo or not Sameen?"

Shaw scoffed, "Nah I've got it. And I'm pretty sure you'll point him out if I need help."

"Will do. Okay then, I'll see you in there." 

Shaw waited until Root was out of sight, then knocked on the door. It opened within seconds and a large man stood in the doorway. Shaw raised her eyebrows in amusement. If she ever met a man who looked more like a typical lumberjack then this dude she would be shocked. Big muscles, full beard, dark brown eyes. He smiled warmly down at her and Shaw had no doubt that he was meant to be living life fully in the forest, surrounded by his trees and maybe a pet deer or bear that he had raised since infancy. The only thing missing was the typical plaid shirt. In its place was a long sleeve plain black shirt, typical bartender uniform. 

"I'm Gus," he said, sticking his hand out into the cold air. "You must be Shaw?"

"Yea, nice to meet you." She grabbed his hand but instead of shaking it he pulled her up the steep step and into the bar. 

The hall they stood in was loud and narrow. Gus started walking and motioned for Shaw to follow. They finally emerged in the employee locker room and Gus showed Shaw her locker before handing her a key. 

"Okay so the bathrooms are the next door over. Be sure to use them before your shift as you won't have much time for a break during, but if you need one just flag down one of the servers and they'll find someone. Once you're ready I'll take you out to the bar and get you started."

Shaw nodded as she began stripping off her coat and jacket, leaving her in her tank top. The cold pricked her arms but she knew the bar itself would be warm. She clicked the locker shut and then nodded to Gus, who led her back into the hall.

The place wasn't too packed, but then again it was only around 6 pm. Shaw slid behind the counter and waved to the other bartender, who finished serving a drink before heading over.

"I'm Ettie. You've done this before?"

Shaw lied. "Yea, for a year or so in college. And I know my alcohol."

"Awesome. So we're set up pretty normally, sink, beer taps, glasses are all down below," Ettie said, pointing at each object. "Let me know if you have any questions. I should be here another thirty minutes or so and then you'll be on your own. Good?"

Shaw gave a brief nod. Really, there wasn't much to it and she highly doubted anyone who came in tonight would order a complicated drink.

She spotted Root down at the end of the counter, nursing some type of light blue...drink. Shaw resisted the urge to let her eyes stay on Root for too long, they weren't even supposed to know each other. She busied herself with eyeing the row of liquor at the back of the bar, familiarizing herself where each one was. She could really go for a shot or three right now. But apparently that was considered stealing. Who knew.

By seven Ettie had left and Root was still on her first drink. While Shaw was being careful not to look at her, Root certainly didn't have those same concerns. Shaw could feel Root's gaze on her the entire time, a presence in the side of her mind that wouldn't go away. It was kind of infuriating. 

Shaw finished pouring a mohito and turned to give Root a quick glare but she stopped short. There was the brother. John. And he sat down right next to Root, which wasn't really necessary as there were a couple other empty stools. Well maybe more like one, the bar had gotten crowded. But still. There he was.

Shaw sighed and rolled her shoulders back a little, plastering a pleasant expression on her face before walking over. She leaned on the bar, tilting her head a bit. 

"Hey there, what can I get you?"

John finished pulling off his coat and looked up, his face melting into a slow smile. Oh yea, he definitely already had some alcohol in him. 

"I'll have whiskey. Whatever." He turned his head and looked Root up and down. Shaw clenched her fist before quickly relaxing it again. "And whatever the lady wants."

Root gave a small giggle that had Shaw raising her eyebrow. Then she promptly downed her drink. 

"I'll have another," she paused and frowned slightly, a crinkle appearing between her eyebrows. "Hippy dippy! I'll have another hippy dippy please." She giggled again and slid her glass to Shaw before turning towards John.

Slightly confused, Shaw grabbed the glass and went to toss it on the dirty rack. On a whim she bent down and sniffed. It smelled like straight sugar, void of vodka or whatever the fuck went into a hippy dippy. Shaw smirked, she could see what Root was up to.

After serving them their drinks, Shaw tried to chat John up a bit as well, but he seemed to have eyes only for Root. Irritating eyes. And the bar was busy, so Shaw was forced to step away and serve others. By the time there was a slight lull it had been an hour and John was on his fourth whiskey, swaying slightly more than necessary. Root had ordered a 'sprite and vodka' next, and she was now sipping her sprite happily, tilting her head forward and making wide eyes at whatever John was telling her. Probably some boring story about his rich life and his yacht and his-

"Hey, Shaw!"

Shaw was jolted out of her own mind and turned to see Ettie at the side of the bar.

"What's up?" Shaw asked, swiping an empty glass from the bar as she headed over.

"You look a bit overwhelmed, I was just on my way out but why don't I take your place for a moment?"

Shaw considered it then figured why not. Maybe she could figure out exactly why Root looked so devoted to those heart eyes she was sending out.

"Yea, thanks. Just let me finish this order."

She grabbed a clean glass and filled it with whiskey. Then she promptly slammed it down in front of John, startling him. "On the house," she said before catching Root's eye and walking away.

"Five minutes," Shaw told Ettie as she slid out the bar and headed into the hall, where it was at least ten decibels quieter. It was only a few seconds until she felt Root's light fingers brush her wrist.

"Hey," she whispered.

Shaw didn't say anything but kept walking down the hall. She pulled Root into the locker room and headed straight for one of the changing cubicles. She pushed Root in ahead of her and then locked the door before leaning her back against it as she stared Root down.

"Sameen?" Root asked, doing the fucking head tilt.

"What the fuck." Shaw said through gritted teeth. "Was that?"

The crease between Root's eyebrows appeared again. "What do you mean?"

Shaw had to tense her arms to keep them pressed against the door.

"I mean, what the fuck were you doing out there? It was my job to talk to John, so what the hell was that?"

Root let out a soft laugh. "Sameen, you were swamped. You barely got a chance to stop by for drink orders, let alone chat him up. I thought I'd help you out."

"Yea well maybe next time don't use your goddamn fucking heart eyes. He looked ready to jump you and I am not in the mood for causing a bar scene tonight."

Root's grin turned into a smirk. "You'd fight him for me? That's kind of hot."

Shaw bit back a groan of frustration. Fuck. Root knew. 

"Why Sameen, was someone feeling a little, say...jealous?" Root asked, stepping forward and tossing her hair back to expose her neck. 

"No." Shaw ground out.

"Really?" Root asked, feigning confusion. "Because while I got some pretty good information, he's not the one I want pinning me up against a wall." As she spoke she trailed her fingers lightly up Shaw's arm, wrist to elbow. She was just inching higher when Shaw lost it.

"Fuck," Shaw muttered, lunging forward, her hands pushing at Root's shoulders until she was slammed against the back of the cubicle.

Root let out a breathy laugh, a sigh really. 

Shaw pinned one hand above Root's head, her arm flexing, and she saw Root eye it hungrily. She slid her other hand under Root's shirt and gripped her hip, pushing that back too.

"You did that on purpose," Shaw accused her. 

Root looked up at Shaw, her eyes soft. God damn heart eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shaw broke, pushing her hips roughly up against Root's and pulling her top lip in between her teeth. Root let out a breathy moan and Shaw's grip on her hip tightened, her fingers digging into the soft skin. She pushed her tongue into Root's mouth and Root sucked at it eagerly. Shaw tore her mouth away and bent down to suck hard at Root's neck, enjoying the way Root slammed her head back. 

She bit hard at the junction right between Root's neck and shoulder and then soothed it over with her tongue, her fist tightening when Root let out a small whine. Shaw lifted one leg slightly, pressing her knee into Root's center. Root was near panting now, her head tilted up, eyes shut.

Suddenly, Shaw pulled away. She could feel her lips pulsing, still feel the push of Root's wrist against her hand. Root let her hands fall to her side and then slowly tilted her head back down, letting her harsh breaths even out.

"Fuck you Sameen."

Shaw grinned. "You wish. I have to get back to work. See you tonight?"

Root barely managed to get a nod out before Shaw was unlocking the door and stepping into the thankfully empty locker room. It wasn't until she was in the hall that she finally let herself pause for a moment.

Well. Fuck.


	5. I Knew Skiing Would End Up Killing One Of Us And No I Am Not Being Dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD i am soooo sorry! My parents decided to move and i am about to graduate college PLUS i got into all my top law schools which meant i had to c h o o s e and i am so sorry i forgot to update. 60 ish days... yikes  
> REGARDLESS here is the next chapter and i love you all for keeping this fandom alive and thriving. only one more chapter to go and im hoping to post it by the end of the month!

Shaw's shift was over within the hour, which was definitely a good thing as Shaw didn't see herself lasting much longer. She waved to the late night bartender and then walked briskly down the hall. John had long since left, so there was no need to worry about him. And Root was suspiciously missing. Probably off planning some sappy shit or venting to the Machine. Root stuff.

Shaw pulled on her shirt and jacket and closed the lock. She left her key on top of the locker; she didn't think she would be returning. Shaw went through the back, pushing the narrow door open and stepping out into the cold. It had snowed while she was inside, thick heavy flakes, and her foot sunk into it. She wrinkled her lip in disgust.

"I know a way to cheer you up," a voice said from her right.

Good. Shaw wasn't really in the mood to play 'find-the-Root'.

She turned her head to see Root's shadowy outline, leaning against the brick wall. "Dramatic much?"

Root laughed and pushed herself off the wall, motioning with her head for Shaw to follow. "The shuttle should be arriving soon, we just have to get to the stop."

"Good. It's cold as fuck."

"Imagine waiting in it."

Shaw looked over at her. "You could have waited somewhere else, or not at all."

Root shrugged, "I actually don't mind it. It clears my head, helps me think."

Shaw couldn't relate.

"Anyway, I learned quite a few things about our guy, like his love of whiskey and dislike of bar tenders who 'keep giving his girl the eye.'"

Shaw's brow furrowed. "He called you his girl?"

"I think the important thing we should be focusing on here is the fact that you couldn't keep your eyes off me. You do know how to be discreet, right?"

"Shut up," Shaw deadpanned. "Did you learn any actual useful information?"

"Enough to know that he's not our guy."

"How so?"

"For one, he was never considered to be in the running for the will. He's known that since he was sixteen. For seconds, Lillian is going to split it with him. With both her siblings actually. Whatever they need, they get. Of course you can still find motive there, but even while drunk he didn't speak with malice. So no, I don't think he's our guy."

"And your Machine agrees?"

Root nodded. They had reached the shuttle stop now and paused, their breath condensing in the night air.

"So we're back at square one," Shaw said. 

"Looks like it. But tomorrow's the lovely dinner party so I'm sure we will get some answers there."

"You owe me big time," Shaw said, pointing her gloved finger at Root.

Root's grin was void of all innocence. "I'm sure I can think of something."

The shuttle pulled up but the atmosphere between them had already changed. Shaw could feel it, a type of energy that wasn't there before. It was kind of hot. 

On the shuttle Root sat with her leg pressed tight against Shaw's, hip to ankle, warm even between their layers of clothing. Shaw sat with her jaw clenched, eyes straight ahead, feet pressed tightly into the ground. She would not let Root get to her.

Root was standing before the shuttle rolled to a complete stop. She tossed a five dollar bill into the tip jar and was out the door before Shaw had fully stood up. 

In the elevator Root ran her fingers slowly up Shaw's back. In the hall she walked in front of Shaw, her hips swinging. At their door she paused, latching onto Shaw's belt loop and pulling her in closer.

"Root," Shaw said in warning.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Open the damn door."

Root slid her key card into the door and pushed it open with her hip, walking backwards into their dim room. She paused to take her coat off and Shaw did the same. Then they were on each other again.

Root slid her cold hands gently under Shaw's ponytail, pulling it loose. Shaw closed her eyes and let Root kiss her, gently at first. Each kiss got firmer, wanting more. Shaw opened her mouth and let Root push her back to the bed, but that was it. Shaw quickly flipped them around, taking back control. She grinned when Root let her.

Shaw quickly unbuttoned Root's jeans and slid them down, taking her not two, but three pairs of socks off as well. Shaw raised an eyebrow and held them up. "Really?"

Root just grinned.

Shaw took off her own shirt, not missing the way that Root's eyes followed her. Root reached up to help but Shaw pushed her hands back down. Not yet. Shaw latched onto Root's neck, kissing and biting, fueled by Root's moans. She quickly undid the buttons on Root's shirt, maybe loosening a few in the process. 

"Lay back," Shaw said, her voice rough. 

Root obliged and Shaw quickly took off her own pants. She bent over Root, one leg on either side of Root's hips. Starting at her neck, Shaw worked her way down Root's body, leaving wet marks every chance she could. When she got to Root's underwear she bit at her hip as she quickly peeled them off, reveling in Root's moans.

"Fuck Sameen," Root said, grasping at the pillows that surrounded her.

"Keep saying my name," Shaw whispered as she worked Root to the brink of her orgasm, her tongue swirling and darting in and out. When she could feel that Root was at the edge she pulled back, her thumbs making soothing circles against Root's hip bones. 

"Shaw," Root growled.

Shaw was silent.

"Sameen," Root finally said, softly. "Please."

Shaw relented and finally led Root over the edge. It didn’t take much. Shaw almost felt bad. Almost. Root took a while to come down, her breath ragged and her voice shot.

"That," she rasped, "was amazing."

"Better than any dream," Shaw muttered as she reached up to give Root another kiss. 

Root pulled Shaw into her side before Shaw could protest, holding her tight.

"This is called cuddling, Sweetie," Root said as she rested her cheek against the top of Shaw's head. 

Shaw rolled her eyes. "Isn't there something else you want to do?" She asked, rocking her hips against Root's thigh.

Root grinned and moved so that she was hovering over Shaw. "I think there is. Then food?"

Shaw smiled. "Then food."

\----------------

As it turned out their 'food' was really an after midnight snack. Room service had already ended so Root called in a pizza from an all hours place down the road. Well, actually she called in two. They sat each with their own box, one deep dish meat-lovers and one thin bread vegetable supreme, on the bed as they watched reruns of 'Mysteries at the Museum'.

"You know," Shaw said as she chewed on her third slice. "I think this show is actually growing on me. Of course, I'll never want to watch it again after we finally get to leave here."

Root frowned. "Why are you so keen on going home?"

Shaw shrugged. "I miss the city. It's too quiet here. No dogs. No disaster of a man-child."

Root smiled, "I knew you'd miss John."

"Shut up."

"Next time we should bring him!"

"No." Shaw said quickly.

"Aw," Root said with a pout. "Why not?"

Shaw turned to Root, who was dressed in her bra and a pair of Shaw's sweatpants, the short hems rolled up so that they looked like capris. "Would you really give up this?" She asked.

Root shook her head, "Absolutely not."

\------------------------------------

The next day could not go by fast enough. Shaw was tired of the wet snow getting everywhere and tired of falling down and tired of the damn mountain. She preferred punching. Root, however, enjoyed it. So here Shaw was. Because for the first time in a while, she found herself actually wanting to make someone else happy.

On the upside, Root promised her a day full of snacks. So far that had included some beignets from the hotel, a breakfast of a steak burrito that Shaw could definitely appreciate, and a waffle from near the ski lift that Shaw had smelled all trip. 

Shaw was thinking about their lunch possibilities while she waited for Root to complete her run. Root's figure gliding down the mountain caught Shaw's eye. She looked so graceful, her dark red coat vibrant against the white snow. Shaw was caught up watching her, so much so that she didn't notice the out of control skier slam into Root from behind. 

Shaw was on her feet in an instant but there wasn't much she could do. She was aware that the skier continued to slide out of control down the mountain, but she only had eyes for Root. A woman with two small kids carefully following her wide tracks in the snow stopped to help Root up. As far as Shaw could tell Root looked fine, but looks could be deceiving.

Shaw didn't breathe again until Root was steadily skiing down the mountain, albeit at a much slower pace. Shaw had unfortunately lost track of the person who had slammed into Root but she swore that if she found them there'd be hell to pay.

"Root," Shaw said as Root slid to a stop next to her.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Are you, um, okay?"

Root laughed and waved to the mom who had helped her up. "Just fine Sameen. I guess even the Machine can't see everything."

Shaw cracked half a smile. "Bet She didn't like you saying that."

Root grinned, "She didn't. So, ready for lunch? I think I'm done for the day. Took a pretty big fall."

Shaw's frown slid back into place. "I saw. Sure you're okay?"

"Just fine. Let's go change then we can head out."

"Okay, but we're not having eating in the town again. I can't stand that goddamn shuttle."

\--------------------------------

After lunch Root retired to their room to lay down and ice her knee, which was definitely more swollen than it should be, while Shaw headed to the gym. She had a pretty good time taking out her frustrations on the punching bag and did so until her shoulders were sore and hot with sweat.

Dressed in only her tank top and sweatpants, she was cold by the time she got back to the room.

"I'm going to shower," Shaw called out as she kicked off her shoes by the door.

"Perfect," Root said. She rounded the corner, dressed in her boots and jacket, and Shaw frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"Nothing to worry about Sweetie, I have a quick errand to run before tonight."

"I don't like this."

Root laughed, "You don't have to. I'll be back soon." 

Root brushed by Shaw, ignoring her protests. Root swung open the door, blew a kick kiss to Shaw, and was gone.

Shaw groaned. What else had she expected? At least she could finally shower in relative peace.

\-----------------------------

Root returned an hour and a half later with something the locals called a 'mountain burrito' and an unmarked bag. A continuation of Shaw's day of snacks.

"What's in the bag?" Shaw asked through her full mouth.

Root sighed, "Society requires that we chew and swallow our food before speaking, Sameen."

Shaw rolled her eyes.

"And it's a surprise," Root said, carrying the bag with her as she crossed the room. "For tonight."

Shaw frowned.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I would like to remind you that we are leaving at 6:30 pm."

Shaw grunted her agreement and watched as Root disappeared into the bathroom, bag in hand.

Shaw finished her sandwich and then worked her hair into something that could pass as elegant. After mulling it over she felt she could safely assume Root had a dress in her bag. Well, dresses. Hopefully shoes too. Shaw was not ready for a last minute shopping trip and Root had stressed how fancy the party would be.

Shaw was just finishing strapping one gun to her thigh and readying her other one to hide in whatever dress Root produced. 

The bathroom door opened and Shaw looked up just in time to catch Root emerging. Shaw's throat was suddenly dry and she fumbled slightly with the gun. She grit her teeth and placed it back on the table, coherent enough to at least make sure it was aiming away from Root. She had been shot enough as it was. 

"Like what you see, Sameen?" Root asked, her voice light and teasing.

"Um, yea. Yea, you look, look beautiful." Shaw stammered, keeping her head down. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Root's face soften.

"Thank you," she said, her words void of their usual teasing tone. "I got a dress for you too. I think you'll like it."

Root held out the bag and Shaw took it from her on her way into the bathroom, not missing Root's wide smile.

Shaw did like the dress Root had picked for her. It was black, a compliment to Root's dark green. Warm fabric, the material Shaw liked, showed off her back. Yeah. Shaw liked it. She pulled it on then slipped out the bathroom, wiggling her bare feet against the cold floor.

"Shoes?" She asked after Root's gaze hadn't left her for an unreasonable amount of time. 

"Oh," Root said. "Right."

Root's grin came back full force as she picked up two heels from the bed. 

"These aren't just any shoes, Sameen."

Shaw raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Because these," Root said as she put one down and then gently ran her fingers over the heel of the other, "transform into knives!"

Root laughed as she pulled the bottom part of the heel off. A very short handle led to a short, but sharp, blade. Shaw smiled.

"You know me so well Root."

"That I do." Root sheathed the blade and tossed both shoes to Shaw.

"Almost time," Root said as she grabbed her coat. "You ready?"

Shaw slid her spare gun into her dress and nodded. "Don't you have something to say to me?" She asked as she pulled on her own coat.

Root pretended to think about it for a moment before winking. "I picked out the dress, Sameen. I think you already know what I'm going to say."


	6. How Many Rich People Appetizers Can I Shove In My Mouth Before It's Deemed Embarrassing Even For Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is the last chapter I'm sorry I haven't been too focused on it but I'm glad to have followed through and completed it anyway xoxoxoxxo

A car picked them up in front of the hotel and drove them to Lillian's house. Shaw stared out the window at the passing trees covered in twinkling strands of lights. 

‘Rich people,’ she thought with a scoff.

They pulled up in front of a rather large house.

"It's big," Shaw said as she stepped onto the sidewalk next to Root.

"It's only their vacation house."

Shaw scoffed again. "In that case it's enormous. Vacation houses one, shouldn't exist and two, should be small one bedroom things."

"So the whole family can squeeze in close together," Root asked with a soft smile.

"No. So it can fit you. And your dog. That's all a vacation home needs."

Root rolled her eyes. "Come on Sameen, let's go catch a bad guy."

They walked up the elegant walkway, which was of course salted and swept free of any remaining snow or ice. The front door opened before either of them could ring, and a butler? Servant? Shaw didn't care to guess, invited them in.

They were handing off their coats to a completely different maid when Lillian emerged from the crowd.

"Sam!" She exclaimed. "Samantha!" She moved in to hug Root but Shaw stayed a few steps away, sending a clear message.

"Don't you two just look stunning," Lillian continued. "Come on in, away from the cold foyer. I'll introduce you to some skiers, Samantha. I think you'll love them."

Lillian led them deep into the crowd and Shaw kept busy by noting their possible exits and eyeing as many appetizers as she could. Root appeared to entertain herself by discussing the house's architecture in great detail with Lillian. Shaw wanted to stab herself with her stiletto knife. 

After another flurry of laughter and hand gestures Lillian left them with a small group of people, who were, to Shaw's great delight, stationed right next to a table of food. As she was reaching for a brilliant looking meatball Root put her mouth close to Shaw's ear, grinning playfully.

"I'll keep them distracted. Go find the office."

Shaw frowned. "Shouldn't that be your job? You've got a God in your ear."

"Would you prefer to stay here and distract this group?"

Shaw relented.

"Plus I forgot to give this to you earlier," Root said as she squeezed Shaw's hand in what appeared to be a warming gesture. 

When Root pulled her hand back Shaw was left with a miniscule earpiece.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll find the office, and hopefully something to finish this. I'm tired and I just want to shoot someone."

"Patience," Root said with a soft laugh. She straightened up and turned back to the group. 

"My wife's just off to find the bathroom," she explained as Shaw grabbed one last meatball and headed off into the crowd. 

For someone so rich there was a shocking lack of security personnel at the party. Or maybe it was just The Machine in Shaw's ear, telling her where and when to turn or hide. Thank god for rich people and their abundance security cameras. 

Shaw got into the office and The Machine used old security footage to tell Shaw which drawers would have files Lillian would rather be kept secret. It took Shaw a while to admit to herself that she was finding nothing. The Will checked out. Emails checked out. And judging from Root's latest emoji-filled text, the family was checking out.

Shaw groaned in frustration and slammed the file she was holding, yet another file about Lillian's insurance claim, back into the drawer. 

"If I were rich," Shaw muttered to herself, "and I suddenly became heir to a multi-million dollar savings account, but I agreed to share it with my siblings to keep the peace, how would I feel?" Shaw rubbed her temples.

"Cheated," Shaw muttered. "But what would I do about it?"

She scanned the shelves of Lillian's office. "I'd find a way to get it back," she said softly, realization donning on her. 

Shaw yanked open the drawer with the insurance claims and pulled them out, flipping quickly through the papers until she had pictures of what she needed. Unable to take the file with her, she slid it back into the drawer and hurried out the office.

Despite being dressed similarly to everyone else at the party, Root stood out like a beacon to Shaw across the crowd. Shaw wove though people, perhaps stopping to grab a piece of smoked salmon on the way, and stopped by Root's side.

"I figured it out," she said softly into Root's ear.

Root excused herself from the conversation and pulled Shaw aside. "You did?"

Shaw smirked. "Of course. It's Lillian."

"The one we are protecting? Yes." Root said, confused.

"No, Lillian's the perp. She's also our number who you are convinced we need to protect but the person we are protecting her from is herself. She plans to fake a theft so that she can make money off her insurance claim. It'd be nearly as much as the original amount of the will, before she split it with her siblings."

Root nodded slowly. "I guess we just have to tell Lillian now."

"Tell me what?" Lillian asked, gliding into place beside Root and handing Shaw a glass of champagne. 

‘Classic,’ Shaw thought, stifling an eye roll. She still accepted the champagne. Alcohol was alcohol no matter how bubbly or pink tinted it was.

"I hope everything at the party is okay,” Lillian continued, her eyes looking over them with concern.

Root smiled warmly. "Your party is quite amazing, thank you for the invitation. But I'm afraid we have some news. We know about your insurance fraud."

Lillian stuttered.

"Planned, insurance fraud," Shaw said in correction as she drained her glass.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lillian said, her voice airy.

"You're lying," Root said as she wrinkled her nose. "Your heart rate increased, your pupils widened, and your voice is higher." She shook her head in fake sympathy.

"The Will never put you in any danger," Shaw said as she set her glass down on a nearby table. "Which means our work here is done."

Root smiled, "I agree. A quick tip to the IRS and we should be good to go."

Lillian stuttered but Root just shook her head again. "Keep in line and everything will be okay. You can keep your nice life and your siblings will still see you as a Saint."

"We won't bother you again," Shaw said as she managed to snag another shrimp pastry off a passing tray.

Lillian grimaced.

"It's time we left," Root said with a pointed look towards Shaw, who nodded and began making her way towards the front.

"It really is a lovely party," Root said as she gave Lillian a small wave. "Stay out of trouble and you'll do just fine."

Root melted away into the crowd and joined Shaw by the door. Shaw already had Root's coat in hand and she helped her slide into it.

"So what do you say," Shaw asked as they made their way to the car. "Bed and 'Mysteries at the Museum'?"

Root smiled. "Sounds good."

\---------

Harold managed to book them a flight for the next morning, but not too early that they couldn't enjoy one last room-service provided breakfast.

"So, I guess She didn't see that one coming?" Shaw asked as they sat in the airport gate, waiting for their flight.

Root shrugged, "She likes to be surprised now and then. Keeps Her on Her toes."

Shaw scoffed, "I'm sure that's it."

"I want to say Sameen, that I know you're eager to get home, but I've really enjoyed this vacation. Especially with you. So thank you."

Shaw shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, of course. Anytime."

Root raised her eyebrows, "Anytime? Does this mean there are more vacations in our immediate future?" She asked, teasing. "Perhaps some place warmer? With less clothing."

Shaw sighed, now that the idea was in her head Root would never stop. It was going to be a long flight.

\--------


End file.
